1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video processing apparatus for processing a video of a monitoring camera, for example, a method for managing a tracking object, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when the number of objects or humans that have passed a specified point in a screen is counted using a video of a monitoring camera, the objects or human bodies detected in the video are tracked in the screen to detect their passing the specified point. For example, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-50934, a face is detected based on movement information detected in relationship between a current frame and a past frame, and then the face is tracked. Whether the object has passed the specified point is determined based on a tracking result to count the object.
However, when the humans overlap each other on the screen, features required for the detection cannot be sufficiently acquired. Thus, it is difficult to keep detecting the face or the human body, and, when the face or the human body is tracked, the appropriate tracking result is not always acquired.